Raging Buster
by frostyfreezyfreeze54
Summary: Buster begins to feel inferior when he realizes that Jaylynn prefers hanging out with RK over him. Meanwhile, Sparky and Wade try to get Halley and Adriana to make up after a misunderstanding.
1. Raging Buster Script

_Thank You, Heavenly_

Theme Song: "Boy Meets World Theme (Final Version)" by Phil Rosenthal

SEASON 5

EPISODE 2

Airdate: August 28, 2016

"Raging Buster" (cover of the _Boy Meets World_ episode "Raging Cory")

 _Original teleplay written by Barbara Feldman_

 _#TYH502_

 _The opening sequence is a recreation of the opening sequence from the fifth season of Boy Meets World. The kids are all riding their bikes across town and pass by a magazine stand. Buster, RK, and Wade are all reading magazines but look up when they realize their bikes have been stolen. Testicular Sound Express tries to call a taxi but it passes right by them. Jaylynn practices shadow boxing in an alley while Sparky records it on his phone, while RK decides to steal another kid's bike under the guise of fixing it up. Wade sees this and gives the kid back his bike. TSE then starts dancing on the sidewalk while everyone looks at them confused._

 _Later on, the kids are laughing while eating hot dogs and Buster ends up choking while laughing, prompting Sparky to give him the Heimlich maneuver. Sparky and Jaylynn are talking on the sidewalk when they get doused with water from a bucket by Buster, RK, and Wade, who are looking down at them from atop an apartment building. Buster, RK, and Wade all have their bikes back with noticeable blood stains on their shirts and ride them back home with Sparky and Jaylynn to end the day, revealing the Thank You, Heavenly logo on the street as they ride off._

SCENE 1

The Jennings Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _The kids are watching TV but RK is noticeably missing._

BUSTER: Hey Jaylynn, you want to watch _The Fosters_ at my condo later? I don't know why, but you remind me of Callie. Something about you, I can't put my finger on it.

JAYLYNN: Oh my God. I think you're right. I _am_ like Callie. But I can't do it tonight. I'm going to a concert with RK.

BUSTER: A concert? But it's a new episode tonight. You can't just bail on me like you did at the water park last week.

JAYLYNN: I was sick last week!

BUSTER: Oh, and that makes it okay for not coming?

JAYLYNN: Look, I owe it to RK anyway. He lent me a couple bucks, I told him I would repay him, so I bought concert tickets. No big deal.

BUSTER: Alright.

SPARKY: I can watch _The Fosters_ with you, Buster.

BUSTER: Thanks buddy, but you know you don't watch the show. You would be lost.

SPARKY: That's true. I'm still trying to recover from last time. Why are they always going through something?

RK: Ladies and gentlemen, the invitations have arrived. Hot off the printer.

 _RK hands the gang unknown fliers._

SPARKY: Ah, another Cheeseburger Saturday, RK?

RK: You bet. I'm telling you, I thought it was going to be a crappy idea, but these Cheeseburger Saturdays have really brought us closer together.

WADE: Do we really need to be any closer than we already are?

RK: Wade, I know you're going to go to junior high in two years and leave the rest of us in the dust. I've accepted it. But while I'm here, I'm going to spend as much time with you guys as I can and milk you for all your resources. That's what good friends do.

JAYLYNN: Speaking of Cheeseburger Saturday, are we still on for the basketball game?

RK: Of course we are. The RK/Jaylynn championship. I'm going to smoke you in ways that shouldn't even be legal.

BUSTER: Maybe I could get in on some of the action.

RK: I don't know, Buster, this is for the championship. I mean, have you ever even tried playing triple threat basketball? I don't know how, and frankly, I don't wanna know how.

BUSTER: Alright. Maybe next time.

 _Buster sighs in disappointment, which Sparky notices._

SCENE 2

Ike's Ice Cream Emporium

Interior Booth

Seattle, Washington

 _Sparky and Wade are on a double date with Halley and Adriana._

SPARKY: Hey, did you notice anything wrong with Buster yesterday? He looked upset.

WADE: I think so. I wouldn't worry too much. He probably isn't even thinking about it anymore.

HALLEY: So how was your camping trip? You never told me.

SPARKY: You know, it's...probably something that should never be brought up again.

ADRIANA: I take it that it was crap, huh?

WADE: Affirmative.

ADRIANA: Aww, I'm sorry, guys. You should have brought me there. I would have caught you some fish, sang a couple songs. I would be the life of the party.

WADE: How sweet is this girl?

SPARKY: The sweetest.

HALLEY: Hey.

SPARKY: Halley, you're so sweet, I get a cavity just by saying your name.

HALLEY: Awww.

 _Halley kisses Sparky on the cheek._

ADRIANA: You know, Anna and I have been thinking about taking a trip to the mountains for a while. You guys should come.

WADE: All of us? I wouldn't want to intrude upon your trip.

ADRIANA: Please, you're my boyfriend. I would be more offended if you _didn't_ show up. We could all go there and have a great time.

HALLEY: That sounds great.

SPARKY: Yeah, I would be down.

ADRIANA: Great. I'll call you guys later and iron out the details.

WOODY: Here's the bill, kids.

SPARKY: Thanks Woody. Hey, you really need to do something about those kids outside. They stand there every day and never buy anything, just talk.

ADRIANA: I hate kids like that. I mean, you're either in or out. There's no third option.

WOODY: Don't worry about it. They see me with a hammer coming out the store, they'll never show up again. But I'm not into threatening kids so...we'll just see how things go.

 _Woody cracks his knuckles and then leaves._

WADE: I've always liked Woody. Alright, Sparky, you want to split the bill?

SPARKY: Sure.

HALLEY: You know what? You guys split the bill all the time. Let the ladies take care of it.

SPARKY: Really, well...sure. Alright then.

ADRIANA: Don't worry, Halley, it's fine. I'll pay for it all.

HALLEY: Hey, don't hog the bill. I'll pay half, it's cool.

ADRIANA: You know, Halley, I'm just trying to be polite.

HALLEY: That's okay, we can pay it together. I appreciate it, but I wouldn't want you to pay it all.

ADRIANA: But I'm telling you that I want to.

HALLEY: Well, maybe I want to. I mean, I have enough anyway.

WADE: How bad do you think this is going to get?

SPARKY: Let's give it a few more minutes.

 _The scene cuts to the two couples exiting the shop._

SPARKY: We probably should have done something.

WADE: I know.

HALLEY: Adriana, just because I wanted to pay the whole bill, doesn't mean I was trying to show you up!

ADRIANA: Of course it does. You just hate accepting charity!

HALLEY: What does that have to do with what happened, you jackass?!

ADRIANA: Oh, that's rich. Wade, I'll see you later. I have to get the taste of today's date out of my mouth.

HALLEY: You wish you could have the taste of Halley in your mouth!

ADRIANA: What?

HALLEY: I don't know, but I know one thing. Sparky, maybe we can double date with RK and Anna next time. At least Anna's not a complete psycho!

ADRIANA: And at least Anna can swallow her pride!

 _Halley and Adriana walk in the same direction away from the boys._

HALLEY: Don't go in my direction!

ADRIANA: MY FAULT!

 _Adriana goes in the opposite direction of Halley._

SPARKY: Well, that was a fun date.

WADE: You're being sarcastic, right?

SPARKY: Of course.

WADE: Just checking. What are we supposed to do? Our girlfriends hate each other now!

SPARKY: Oh no. That's how it starts. First, they hate each other, then they turn us against each other. That can't happen! We're going to fix this.

WADE: What's the plan?

SPARKY: We just explain calmly to our ladies that we can't have them fight and arrange for them to meet each other so they can make up.

WADE: Excellent plan. The last thing you want is for Adriana to hold a grudge.

 _CUTAWAY GAG_

 _Wade and Adriana are in the mall when they pass by another kid._

ADRIANA: What's Debbie Wallace doing here? God, I hate her.

WADE: You haven't talked to her since the first grade!

ADRIANA: Oh, so I can't be mad anymore?

WADE: I, um, uh...please don't drag me into this.

 _END OF CUTAWAY_

SCENE 3

The Newman Condominium

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _Buster is watching TV when RK walks in._

RK: What's going down, Busts? You have my apron? I want to make sure it's pleated.

BUSTER: Sure do. It's in the laundry room, pleated and ready to go.

RK: Yes! You're the man. I don't know what it is, but I have this obsession with things that are pleated. You might think it's erotic, but it's not. It is, a little bit.

 _RK walks towards the laundry room while Buster pulls out his phone and makes a call. Jaylynn is then shown walking with Anja outside._

JAYLYNN: Hello, you've reached Jaylynn.

BUSTER: Alright, I'll leave a message.

JAYLYNN: No, Buster, it's actually me. I was just imitating my voicemail. What do you think?

BUSTER: Jaylynn, hang up! I have to leave the voicemail!

JAYLYNN: Buster, it's me, you can talk.

BUSTER: Oh. What a weird voicemail. Anyway, I was thinking we could go to the movies tonight. If there's one that's animated with a bunch of celebrities in it, then that...is the one.

JAYLYNN: Tonight? Sorry, Buster, I'm going to a Mariners game with RK.

BUSTER: Is this supposed to be some kind of theme? I ask you to do something fun, then I find out you are doing something fun, just not with me?

JAYLYNN: Look, bro, it's probably just bad timing. Just know I'll make it up to you. Talk to you later.

BUSTER: Alright, talk to you later.

 _Buster hangs up and RK comes back wearing his apron, which says "Eat the Cook."_

RK: This is going to be the best Cheeseburger Saturday yet. God, I love pleats!

BUSTER: You know, I just realized how much I like your apron phrase.

RK: Thanks. It's too bad the other word came off. Alright, thanks again for hooking me up. I'll talk to you later.

BUSTER: Wait! RK, I need to ask you something. Why does Jaylynn only want to do stuff with you?

RK: I don't know. I'm pretty sure she does stuff with you all the time.

BUSTER: Not really. I mean, we talk but that's it. I want to go out to the movies with her or have some pizza or become traumatized from finding a dead body.

RK: I don't think she only does stuff with me. Jaylynn just likes hanging out with me. It's how we bond as friends. You see, everybody has their thing. Cory and Shawn had crazy hijinks, Rick and Morty have sci-fi adventures, and Jaylynn and I have bro stuff.

BUSTER: I guess you're right.

RK: Look, Buster, you're a great friend. Jaylynn doesn't like me better than you, and even if she doesn't hang out with you, it doesn't mean she doesn't like you. Besides, most of the world is guaranteed to end up alone anyway.

BUSTER: Okay, I get it now.

RK: I'm just making sure.

 _RK proceeds to squeeze Buster's cheeks._

RK: You're a good little soldier, my friend.

SCENE 4

The MacDougal Household

Interior Sparky's Bedroom

Seattle, Washington

 _Sparky and Bitch Clock are watching an electrician examine the air conditioner in Sparky's room._

ELECTRICIAN: Uh huh. Well, this makes perfect sense.

SPARKY: What does?

ELECTRICIAN: Well, your AC broke down simply because it's too old. You could get someone to disassemble it and install a new one, or get a portable air conditioner.

BITCH CLOCK: See, Sparky. This is what happens when you don't make any renovations for months.

SPARKY: It's not my fault I don't remember to do these things on time! And since we need money, maybe we could do something about your drinking.

BITCH CLOCK: My babies are not for sale!

ELECTRICIAN: I'm sorry, but is there a reason why your alarm clock can talk?

SPARKY: It's a long story.

ELECTRICIAN: Well, that's all there is to it. Nothing more, nothing less.

SPARKY: I can't believe this. I have to get a new AC by next week. The heatwave's coming back.

 _Wade comes into the room. At that point, the electrician is on his way out._

WADE: Afternoon, sir.

ELECTRICIAN: Same to you.

WADE: Hey guys.

SPARKY AND BITCH CLOCK: Hey Wade.

WADE: I'm afraid I come bearing bad news. Adriana's still pretty peeved off after the incident, so she's not coming to see Halley.

SPARKY: Well, good thing I have the same news. Halley thinks Adriana is a pompous rich girl just wanting to flaunt how cool she is so she wants nothing to do with her again.

WADE: Hey, Adriana is the furthest thing from arrogant.

BITCH CLOCK: Your girlfriends are fighting?

SPARKY: Yup. These things don't come with manuals, do they?

BITCH CLOCK: Hell no. You guys need to fix this quick, because once they start hating each other's guts, you're next in line. Pretty soon, if your girlfriend doesn't like someone, she won't want you to like them either.

WADE: That's repulsive and downright unacceptable!

SPARKY: Yeah. Nobody's going to police who I hang out with. I like Adriana.

WADE: Yeah, and I like Halley. So what are we going to do about this?

BITCH CLOCK: You could be sneaky about it. Sparky, you take Halley to the park tomorrow. And Wade, you take Adriana to the park tomorrow. Here's the beauty part, you two will just run into each other like you didn't know anything. Halley and Adriana talk, they laugh, they put everything behind them and you guys are a lot happier.

WADE: That just might be underhanded enough to work.

SPARKY: Yeah. You know, Bitch Clock, when you're sober, you actually have something to add.

BITCH CLOCK: Well, thank you for realizing that. Now, if you excuse me, I'm headed to my man cave. I just bought that new apple ale everybody's been talking about. Can it make me vomit? I'm about to find out.

 _Bitch Clock leaves the room at that point._

WADE: Have you ever considered Bitch Clock your second pet?

SPARKY: Not really.

WADE: What's going on here?

SPARKY: Oh, nothing. Except it feels like my life is about to end. Not only is my girlfriend unhappy, I don't have an air conditioner anymore. Now I have to pop for another one.

WADE: Man, that's unfortunate. I'll see what I can do to help you pay for it.

SPARKY: Thanks. But you know, that park idea, we should probably get started on that.

SCENE 5

The Newman Condominium

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _Later that night, Buster is watching TV._

BUSTER: I don't need Jaylynn. All I really need is some good old TV. That will help calm me down.

VOICEOVER: We're here in the bottom of the sixth inning. The Mariners leading the Indians, 6-3. And now our cameras are going to take a look at some of the fans that have made their way to tonight's game.

 _The camera cuts to a few shots of the fans, and RK and Jaylynn are included in one of them._

BUSTER: You have to be kidding me.

JAYLYNN: Hey RK, we're on camera!

RK: Holy shit, my big chance! MARINERS RULE! AL WILD CARD! See, by saying that, I'm being somewhat realistic.

 _Buster throws his bottle of Pepsi at the TV in a rage._

BUSTER: It doesn't make any sense. She does stuff with RK all the time, why won't she do stuff with me?

 _At that point, LPC walks in and starts meowing._

BUSTER: Whose cat is this? Oh, I'm stupid, it's mine.

 _The scene cuts to Buster giving LPC a bowl of cat food in the kitchen._

BUSTER: I tell ya, LPC, there's no such thing as a good friend. Only friends that are a little bit better than your other friends. The only good friend out there is Sparky. He does stuff with me _and_ talks to me. He lets me have it both ways.

 _LPC meows, "Don't you think you're putting too much pressure on Jaylynn?"_

BUSTER: No, I'm not. I mean, I know Jaylynn and Sparky aren't the same but I don't get it. Jaylynn's always ready to do stuff with RK. Name the time, name the place, she's there. All I do with Jaylynn is talk about life. Nobody remembers talking, but you always remember catching a foul ball or playing the new video game.

 _LPC meows, "If RK's hanging out with Jaylynn all the time, you could always start hanging out with someone else."_

BUSTER: Yeah, but who? Other than Sparky and Wade, I don't have that many friends. Wait a minute. If RK's going to keep stealing Jaylynn away, I'm going to steal his girlfriend away.

 _LPC meows inquisitively._

BUSTER: Don't you get it, LPC? If I start hanging out with Anna and doing stuff with her, it will drive RK crazy. Once he realizes that I've been taking his place, he's going to be so moved, he'll stop hanging out with Jaylynn and spend time with Anna again. Then Jaylynn will come crawling back to me, and she'll beg me to do stuff with her. It's the perfect plan.

SCENE 6

Barney's Bowl-a-Rama Blitz

Interior Lane #4

Seattle, Washington

 _Buster is shown rolling his ball down the lane and getting a strike._

BUSTER: Yeah, baby, I got a double! Well, that's the end of the second game, Anna. I bowled an 89, you bowled a 65. One more game? It's going to be a tiebreaker.

ANNA: Eh, I don't know. It's getting late.

BUSTER: Oh, come on, it feels like we just got here. It will be the Buster/Anna championship.

ANNA: Maybe next time. I realized while I'm here that bowling's not really my thing.

BUSTER: I know. It's never really anybody's thing. Let's go to my place and watch some TV.

SCENE 7

The Newman Condominium

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

BUSTER: See, one of my favorite parts of _Family Guy_ is when they do those random cutaways. You never know what you're gonna get!

PETER: Lois, would you get off my back? I'm not working for the brewery anymore.

LOIS: Fine. But starting tomorrow, you're getting off that couch and looking for a new job.

STEWIE: Ugh, they're going at it worse than two greased-up Italians fighting over the last slice of pizza.

 _The two Italians proceed to say "Ay" repeatedly while trying to grab the slice for themselves._

BUSTER: Eh, sometimes the set-up is better. What's wrong, Anna? I feel like you've been a little...uncomfortable tonight.

ANNA: Well, I really don't want to be rude, Buster, but I just feel like none of this is genuine. I mean, you asked to hang out with me and I was looking forward to it but it doesn't really feel like you wanted to hang out with me.

BUSTER: I don't really know what you're talking about.

ANNA: You kept mumbling RK and Jaylynn's name at the bowling alley.

BUSTER: I have a nervous tic. It happens sometimes. Like last week, I kept saying the last word of every sentence backwards. You did not want to be Buster Newman last week.

ANNA: I see.

 _Beat._

BUSTER: So, where are you from? I mean, your parents? Adriana mentioned something about your name being foreign.

ANNA: Oh, well, I was actually born in Georgia and I moved here when I was five.

BUSTER: Georgia? That's not foreign. It's all the way in the south.

ANNA: No, silly, it's also a country. It's between Asia and Europe.

BUSTER: Oh, cool. The more you know.

 _Beat._

BUSTER: Alright, Anna, you caught me. I've been a bad, bad boy.

ANNA: Explain, please.

BUSTER: The truth is, I just wanted to hang out with you so RK would stop hanging out with Jaylynn. He does stuff with her all the time and it's driving me nuts.

ANNA: Oh, I get it. You thought that by doing stuff with me, he would get jealous and he wouldn't want to hang out with Jaylynn anymore.

BUSTER: Exactly.

ANNA: Come on, Buster. Did you really think that plan would work?

BUSTER: Yes. Then again, this isn't the first time a plan's blown up in my face.

 _CUTAWAY GAG_

 _Buster runs towards Wade's house and excitedly rings the doorbell. Wade opens the door._

WADE: Hey Buster.

BUSTER: HA! Ding dong ditch! You just got played!

WADE: The whole point of the game is that you run away before I can open the door.

 _Beat._

BUSTER: WESTSIDE!

 _Buster runs away while Wade shakes his head._

 _END OF CUTAWAY_

ANNA: You know, Buster, you can always talk to Jaylynn about how you feel. Talking usually helps.

BUSTER: No, because that's just what she expects me to do. I'm tired of talking. I talk to her all the time. I want to do stuff.

ANNA: Well, if that's what you really want, don't just sit around and complain. Take some action. Tell Jaylynn that you want more than just talking and see what she says. If she's a real friend, she'll listen to you.

BUSTER: You know what? You're right. I've been moping around for too long. It's Cheeseburger Saturday soon and I'm going to challenge Jaylynn to a basketball game. It's time to stand up and be a big boy about this.

ANNA: That's what I'm talking about. Be a big boy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home and take a hot bath.

BUSTER: Why?

ANNA: I need a hot bath at least once a week or I like, go insane.

SCENE 8

Ken Griffey Jr. Park

Seattle, Washington

 _Sparky and Halley walk into the park together._

HALLEY: This is kinda romantic. You and me, enjoying ourselves at the park.

SPARKY: I know, right? I mean, what could possibly go wrong? It's such a beautiful summer day out here.

HALLEY: Hey, look, that dog is chasing its own tail. I love dogs. Can we buy a dog together?

SPARKY: I always thought Santa's Little Helper was our pet.

HALLEY: I wish. You never even bring him to my house!

SPARKY: He's shy around people, it's natural.

WADE: Sparky? Is that you?

 _Sparky squints his eyes and sees Wade and Adriana approaching._

WADE: It's me, Wade! Adri's with me too!

SPARKY: That's awesome! Come over here!

HALLEY: I don't want them over here.

SPARKY: Honey, you don't want Adriana here. Wade is always welcome.

ADRIANA: I don't want to go over there. What if I end up yelling at Halley?

WADE: I don't know. You have to crack a few eggs to bake a cake?

ADRIANA: Are you trying to be cute?

WADE: I know no such things of such attempts, I just want to enjoy my time with my friends.

SPARKY: Well, isn't this sweet? We're all here in the same place. This is the best.

HALLEY: You bastard, did you set this up?

SPARKY: No, and you can't prove that.

HALLEY: You know I'm going to find out if you're lying to me.

SPARKY: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. The point is, while we're somehow here together for some inexplicable, coincidental reason...

WADE: Dial it back a bit.

SPARKY: Maybe you two ladies can settle things, like big girls.

HALLEY: I have nothing to say to her.

ADRIANA: Same here.

WADE: Come on, you guys, this argument is absurd. Face it, neither of you want to admit that you're wrong.

ADRIANA: How am I wrong?

HALLEY: Yeah, how am I wrong?

SPARKY: You're wrong because...oh, by the way, you can stop looking at me like that. You're wrong because you can't admit that you don't like it when things aren't done your way.

WADE: And you're wrong because you tried to play the hero when you didn't need to. Halley was more than happy to split the bill.

SPARKY: And Adriana was ready to pay for it herself.

WADE: You know, when I think about it, you two deserve to be treated like babies if that's how you're going to act. Come on, Sparky.

 _Sparky and Wade leave their girlfriends at the park._

ADRIANA: I can't believe they left us here.

HALLEY: I could understand you if I look at it a certain way.

ADRIANA: Shut up. Ugh, look what we did. Now the two best guys in the world think we're babies.

HALLEY: Yeah, all because we argued over the bill. You know, if I really think about it, I kinda overreacted.

ADRIANA: Wait, you're actually admitting that you're wrong?

HALLEY: I'm not a baby, Adriana, I know when I'm wrong. You were just trying to help and I should have backed off.

ADRIANA: Hey, it's okay. I should have just split the bill, but I was just trying to be the good guy.

HALLEY: You're already a good guy.

ADRIANA: Thanks. And whenever you're not trying to act hard, you're actually really sweet.

HALLEY: I don't act hard.

ADRIANA: Please, you're like the female Eminem.

HALLEY: No way! I've rarely ever been in a fight, I'm just a jerk sometimes.

ADRIANA: If you say so. So what do we do about the guys?

HALLEY: Do what anyone else would do: Go after them.

ADRIANA: Yeah, that's probably the best idea.

 _Adriana and Halley run out of the park to try and find the guys._

SCENE 9

The Jennings Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _KG serves Sparky and Wade cheeseburgers while wearing a chef's hat and RK's apron._

KG: Here you go, boys. Fresh off the grill.

SPARKY: Thanks KG. You know, this is actually my third burger?

KG: Look at you, getting some meat on them bones. Wade, I hope you're following his lead.

WADE: Sure am. These patties are delicious.

KG: Oh yeah. You see, the secret to this week's burgers is...you know what? It's a family secret, you guys will never be worthy. But if you need anything, let me know.

SPARKY: Thanks, man. Where are the others?

KG: Well, RK and Jaylynn are playing their basketball championship shit. Buster's just been standing out there like a creep watching them for the last ten minutes.

 _KG shrugs and goes back outside._

SPARKY: I really think we should talk to Buster. He hasn't been himself all week.

WADE: I still think we should wait until it's safe for us to step in. Anyway, today's a cause for celebration. You, my friend, are one lucky kid.

SPARKY: How so?

WADE: Well, our girls are happy once again, we stood up to them, and you're about to get a brand new air conditioner.

SPARKY: No way. Really?

WADE: Yup. I ordered it yesterday, it should be here in a few days.

SPARKY: You did that for me? Why?

WADE: Look, you deserve it. It wasn't easy telling Adriana she was wrong. What we did took courage, and thanks to you, I feel like I'm more confident now dealing with her. It's just a little present.

SPARKY: Aww, you're the best, Wade.

WADE: Any time.

 _Sparky and Wade hug in celebration. The scene cuts to RK and Jaylynn playing basketball in the backyard. RK has the ball._

RK: Buster, watch closely. This is what happens when Jaylynn tries to step to me inside my house.

JAYLYNN: This isn't your house.

RK: Well, excuse me for stating the facts but it's Cheeseburger Saturday and I'm going for the championship. Starting now.

 _RK goes for a layup but Jaylynn blocks the shot._

RK: Whoa! Going for broke on game point. I like it.

JAYLYNN: I've still got some fight left in me.

BUSTER: Hey, maybe I can take away some of that fight in our game.

JAYLYNN: Yeah, maybe. Alright, RK, this...is a basketball. And this is what happens when I make the greatest comeback in the history of street basketball.

RK: We're not playing in the street, you maroon. Besides, you talk way better than you play.

JAYLYNN: We'll see about that.

 _Jaylynn checks the ball to RK, who checks it back, and Jaylynn goes for a drive, but RK snatches the ball away from behind and lands the game-winning jump shot._

RK: WOOOOOOOO HOO HOO HOO! The champion has been decided!

JAYLYNN: Alright, I want a rematch right here, right now.

RK: No way, pal. A real champion knows when to hang it up. The off-season starts today, but when you're ready, I'll defend my title. Let me go hit the showers.

 _RK leaves the court and tosses Buster the basketball._

BUSTER: This is my chance to change things. Alright, Jaylynn, I got next. Let's go.

JAYLYNN: Oh, I don't know, Buster. That game wiped me out pretty hard. Plus, last night, we went out for a jog. I hit my runner's high three times and before I knew it, I was fast asleep in front of a 7-Eleven.

BUSTER: Come on, you were ready to give RK another round.

JAYLYNN: Yeah, but that was for the championship.

BUSTER: Alright, this could be for the Buster/Jaylynn championship.

 _Buster starts dribbling the ball._

JAYLYNN: Buster, I'm serious, I have nothing left.

BUSTER: Alright, fine. I know what you want, so I'll give you the first crack.

 _Buster passes the ball to Jaylynn, who can barely stand straight._

JAYLYNN: Look, bro, we can play another day. It's not a problem.

BUSTER: Yeah, as long as RK's not around, it's not a problem.

JAYLYNN: What?

 _Beat._

BUSTER: You know what? Forget it, Jaylynn. Just give me the ball.

JAYLYNN: Nah, I don't want you aiming for my head this time.

BUSTER: It's fine, Jaylynn, just give it to me.

JAYLYNN: Knock it off, I don't want to.

BUSTER: Let go of the ball, come on!

 _Buster ends up accidentally knocking Jaylynn down hard on the ground._

KG: Holy shit, that looks serious. Should I get involved?

 _KG shrugs and starts whistling "A Place with No Name" by Michael Jackson as he continues to flip the burgers._

JAYLYNN: WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM?!

BUSTER: Jaylynn, you know I didn't mean to...I...

 _Sparky, RK, and Wade rush to the scene._

WADE: Is everything okay out here?

SPARKY: Oh no. Jaylynn, why are you writhing on the ground like that and Buster's standing over you?

 _Jaylynn picks herself up and tries to catch her breath._

JAYLYNN: Ask him yourself.

 _Jaylynn tosses Buster the ball in the same way Buster gave her the ball and leaves the court._

RK: I would just like to say, for the record, that I had absolutely nothing to do with this.

SPARKY: Buster, what happened?

BUSTER: All I wanted was to play.

 _Buster drops the basketball and leaves the court while "Let It Roll" plays in the background. RK looks at Sparky and Wade with confusion._

SCENE 10

The Newman Condominium

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _Buster looks devastated as he lies on the couch motionless. Sparky walks in at that moment._

SPARKY: Are you holding up okay?

BUSTER: How did you find me?

SPARKY: Sometimes, I don't have to look far. Now tell me what happened with you and Jaylynn. I tried getting the answers from her, but she doesn't want to talk about it.

BUSTER: Figures. We got in a fight and I guess in the heat of the moment, I shoved her down and she fell.

SPARKY: Buster, that doesn't sound like you at all.

BUSTER: Trust me, it was an accident. I'm just frustrated, man. She does stuff with RK all the time. Why won't she do stuff with me?

SPARKY: Maybe she just likes doing that kind of stuff with RK.

BUSTER: Yeah, but why? I'm her friend too. For the past three years, I've been screwed over and lied to. I don't have anything with Jaylynn.

SPARKY: You guys have a great friendship. I mean, it was you that talked her out of killing herself before Christmas.

BUSTER: Yeah, there's that, but all we do is talk. And nobody's going to look back on great conversations. Jaylynn and RK do everything together. They go see the Mariners and Seahawks together, they play sports and video games together. I even heard they're going to the movies together, after I asked the little redhead and she said no. Face it. I'm going to go down in history as nothing more than that kid Jaylynn talked to. It's lame.

SPARKY: Wow. I didn't know it was that serious.

BUSTER: I've felt this way for a long time.

SPARKY: Do you want me to talk to her? I'll straighten things out for you.

BUSTER: No, that's okay. After what happened today, I might as well not even talk to her anymore. But could you stay with me? I feel like you're the only person who understands.

SPARKY: Any time, buddy. Any time.

SCENE 11

The Hernandez Household

Interior Kitchen

Seattle, Washington

 _That night, Jaylynn is making a sandwich when Anja comes in._

ANJA: Do you hate me? Honest question, do you hate me?

JAYLYNN: Of course not.

ANJA: And do you know what time it is?

JAYLYNN: Well, this is usually the time where the commercials start asking you where your kids are.

ANJA: It's 10:23 at night. Do you know how annoying this is? I heard about what happened, Jaylynn.

JAYLYNN: How? You weren't even there.

ANJA: News travels fast. And RK likes to text me sometimes, saying things like "Buster kicked Jaylynn's ass, man."

JAYLYNN: Of course. But what can I do for you, Anja?

ANJA: You never came over to talk to me about it. I mean, I would have thought somebody would have the decency to let me know what really happened, but I'm the odd one out.

JAYLYNN: It's really not that big a deal.

ANJA: Not that big a deal? Buster put his hands on you, it's a huge deal. This is front page on _The Seattle Times_ , man. And you couldn't have even texted me for advice?

JAYLYNN: Alright, Anja, get comfy. Let me tell you what really happened.

ANJA: Please, because I've been thinking about this all day and now I can't get no sleep. And now I'm using double negatives because I'm really starting to lose my mind.

JAYLYNN: Well, first of all, Buster never kicked my ass. We had an argument, one thing led to another, and he shoved me to the ground.

ANJA: So he just dropped you on your ass, it was never kicked?

JAYLYNN: Exactly. But you know what, Anja, it's late, I'm tired as hell right now, and I can handle it myself so why don't you go on and get some sleep?

ANJA: You're right. Sometimes, I forget how strong you are. Don't mind me. It's your thing, I'm just here to lend a helping hand, and I know you're going to take care of it.

 _Anja leaves the room at that point with her sandwich._

JAYLYNN: He pushed me down, Anja.

 _At that point, Anja comes back._

JAYLYNN: Buster, of all people, pushed me down and tried to crack my spine in half.

ANJA: That's not something Buster would do.

JAYLYNN: It's not, he's so sweet. I don't get it. If he really has a problem with me, he knows he can always talk to me.

ANJA: Oh? You guys just talk?

JAYLYNN: Of course. Talking is what makes us so close in the first place.

ANJA: Maybe that's what's bothering him.

JAYLYNN: You think so?

ANJA: Yeah, it makes sense. Look, Jaylynn, Buster would never do something like that unless there's a reason behind it. Maybe he feels like doing more than just talking to you about stuff.

JAYLYNN: You know what? I'm really happy you came over, Anja.

ANJA: I am too, but don't expect this to be a new thing because I'm not staying up this late just to give you advice all the time.

JAYLYNN: I hear ya loud and clear.

ANJA: Good. But seriously, the next time you keep me up at night, I'm smacking the fudge out of you.

 _Anja takes her sandwich and leaves while Jaylynn smirks._

SCENE 12

The Newman Condominium

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _The next morning, Buster is sleeping when Anna continues to tap his shoulder._

ANNA: Buster? Buster, wake up. Buster, wake up, it's a brand new day.

BUSTER: Anna, what are you doing here? If people find out you're talking to a woman beater, they'll toss your name in the fireplace. You'll never be heard of again.

ANNA: Look, when I said take action, I didn't mean pushing Jaylynn down. But it was an accident and I know she's going to forgive you.

BUSTER: Are you insane? I hit Jaylynn. I tossed her to the ground unprovoked like some kind of pimp. I mean, when Arthur hit D.W., his friends let him have it. What does that make me?

ANNA: A boy who made a simple mistake and should just calm down?

BUSTER: A sick young man who doesn't deserve the outside world. I'm nothing more than a Jaylynn smiter, Anna. If you don't leave soon, the townspeople will put you in the guillotine with me.

ANNA: Buster, why can't you just accept your friendship with Jaylynn for what it is? It's a great one.

BUSTER: It's a dirty lie nobody wants. I mean, when you compare what I do with her to what RK does with her, it's like morning and afternoon. They do stuff together. All we ever do is sit around and talk. I want to do stuff with that girl too. I want to be one of the guys. I'm done talking. In fact, I never want to talk to Jaylynn again.

 _At that point, Jaylynn and RK walk in the room._

JAYLYNN: Buster, I hope you have something pretty to wear tonight. You're sneaking into a movie with us.

RK: Believe it, baby.

 _Beat._

BUSTER: I think we should discuss the matter first.

SCENE 13

Regal Meridian 16

Interior Concession Stand

Seattle, Washington

 _Buster, RK, and Jaylynn are all paying for snacks._

BUSTER: I can't believe this. We're actually going to sneak into an R-rated movie?

RK: Of course we are. Haven't you seen the ads for _The War of Wars_? We have to see that flick.

JAYLYNN: Alright, we bought our decoy tickets. All we have to do now is just walk into the theater without anyone seeing us.

BUSTER: I still think we should talk about this. You know, over a nice bran muffin or something.

RK: Oh no, slappy. We heard you had a little problem, and we're going to solve it for you tonight. Time to live a little.

 _The scene cuts to the kids walking into the theater._

BUSTER: I can't believe that worked. I feel dangerous now. No, I feel bad. Shamone!

RK: Hey, we're not supposed to draw attention to ourselves.

BUSTER: Do you have something against MJ? He's the King of Pop, show him some respect.

RK: How dare you? I own a white glove and a military jacket like everyone else, but in a movie theater...

JAYLYNN: Guys, we have to find some f***ing seats!

 _Buster, RK, and Jaylynn decide to sit near the back of the theater._

BUSTER: Is this going to be one of those movies where people yell a lot and start shooting at the screen?

RK: No, this place is a lot safer and more expensive these days.

JAYLYNN: Hey, cool, the pre-movie ads. Huh. They're still showing _Norm of the North_?

BUSTER: Are you guys sure I should be here? I mean, you would never see me trying to cheat my way into an R-rated movie.

RK: That's exactly why you're here.

JAYLYNN: You see, RK and I have been planning to see this movie for weeks, and we wanted you to be here for it too.

RK: The best part is when the gore kicks in. It's very over-the-top, but once you realize that's the point, you'll love it.

BUSTER: So this isn't because you pushed me down?

JAYLYNN: What?

BUSTER: Sorry, brain fart. This isn't because I pushed you down?

JAYLYNN: Well, actually it is because you pushed me down. Look, Buster, you guys have taught me to see things in a different way. And if you're that upset, that's when it's time for me for look in the mirror and see what I've been doing wrong.

BUSTER: I just feel like I want to do things with you, not just talk about stuff.

JAYLYNN: Well, Buster, just because I hang out with RK, doesn't mean I don't want to hang out with you. It's just the way RK and I are bros.

RK: Yeah, man. Jaylynn sees you as more of the sensitive type. I'm more of the recklessly impulsive type. But you even showing up here and watching this movie with us took guts. You know, you don't have to stay if you don't want to. It's a pretty intense movie.

BUSTER: Oh no, if this is what you guys do, I'm with you guys tonight.

JAYLYNN: I respect that, Buster. If you want to see this movie with us or wait in line for video games or play soccer in the park, I'll be there. But just promise me one thing: I don't want to lose that part of our friendship that I think is special.

BUSTER: What?

RK: Say what now?

JAYLYNN: WHAT?!

 _Beat._

RK: The special part.

BUSTER: Calling our friendship special and shit.

JAYLYNN: I love when we talk to each other.

BUSTER: You do?!

RK: You do?!

JAYLYNN: Yeah, I love hearing what you have to say and what you think about certain things. I mean, if it wasn't for us talking, I probably wouldn't even be alive right now. Don't think I forgot about that.

BUSTER: You tell me this now right before I'm about to see dead bodies in the street?

RK: Yeah, what good is...tossing around a football or recommending songs for each other if you don't have...good conversation? Right, Jaylynn?

VOICEOVER: The following presentation for your viewing enjoyment is rated R. Viewer discretion must be advised.

 _The theater suddenly becomes dark._

JAYLYNN: You know, Buster, now that everything's cool between us, maybe we should...go home, play some basketball or something?

BUSTER: No way, man. You want to back out of your plan just because you two don't think I can keep up? I'm staying here. Oh wait. Now I'm not, because that large fruit punch is splitting me in half. To the bathroom, I go.

 _Buster runs out of the theater towards the bathroom. RK decides to move next to Jaylynn._

JAYLYNN: RK, that's Buster's seat. You're not trying to hit on me, are you?

RK: Your ego is like a runaway train sometimes. No, I just wanted to know why I don't have that special friendship that you have with Buster.

JAYLYNN: What?

RK: I mean, do you like hearing what I have to say about things?

JAYLYNN: I really hope he comes back soon.

RK: He'll be fine, he's just another white kid in a movie theater. Listen to me, man. All we ever do together is bro stuff, and nothing else. I want more. I'm just saying, give me the respect that I've earned and hear me out whenever I talk about...you know, war or the media or how All Lives Matter is a bunch of bullshit.

JAYLYNN: I don't think so.

RK: You don't think so? The hell is that supposed to mean? Jaylynn, talk to me.

 _At that point, some other moviegoers shush RK._

RK: Keep your pants on, the DVD's coming out in three months anyway!

SCENE 14

The Hernandez Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _That same night, Buster and Jaylynn are watching TV together. RK walks in, annoyed._

JAYLYNN: Hey, man.

BUSTER: What's up?

RK: Hey, man? What's up? That's all you two can say to me?

JAYLYNN: What's your deal?

RK: My deal is that I asked you nine times during the movie why you wouldn't talk to me, and each time, you were either silent or you backpedaled.

JAYLYNN: I think you're exaggerating. Besides, it's rude to talk during a movie. I didn't want to ruin it for anybody.

RK: You guys left me in the freaking bathroom! I walked out and the car was gone.

JAYLYNN: We were in a hurry. I had to watch _The Fosters_ with my boy.

BUSTER: Yeah, she has to catch up.

RK: Oh, so now you're doing bro stuff with Buster. That's cool. Since you're here, I might as well talk to you.

JAYLYNN: Well, the show's on right now. Plus, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep after this anyway.

RK: You know what? Forget it. Just know that you're sick and you should be in jail for what you did!

 _RK leaves while mumbling to himself._

BUSTER: Why should you be in jail?

JAYLYNN: No reason, it's just RK being RK. Hey, you know how you wanted to play me yesterday in basketball and I was tired?

BUSTER: Yeah.

JAYLYNN: Well, next week is another Cheeseburger Saturday. We could verse each other then.

BUSTER: Alright, cool! Thanks!

SCENE 15

The Jennings Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _It's another Cheeseburger Saturday and KG is once again handing burgers to Sparky and Wade._

SPARKY: Thanks KG.

KG: No problem. You know, I think I finally found my second calling. If comedy doesn't work out, the real money is in cooking.

WADE: That's a really nice profession. You would be great at it.

KG: Thanks Wade. By the way, do you guys know what's wrong with RK? He's been standing outside watching Buster and Jaylynn play basketball for ten minutes.

SPARKY: No, not at all.

WADE: Although, he's been asking me all week why Jaylynn won't talk to him so that might have something to do with it.

SPARKY: I knew it! I knew something fishy has been going on between those three.

KG: Well, whatever it is, could you handle it? It's starting to bum me out.

 _KG shrugs and leaves to go back outside. The scene cuts to Buster and Jaylynn in the backyard on the court while RK watches them._

BUSTER: You're going down, Hernandez.

JAYLYNN: In your dreams, Newman. Check this out.

 _Jaylynn drives past an incoming Buster and scores on him with the sky hook._

JAYLYNN: The kid's still got it.

RK: You know, Jaylynn, it's been almost a week and we still haven't talked about what happened at the movies.

JAYLYNN: Dude, could you let that one go? It's over, done with, keep it moving.

RK: How can I keep it moving when you've been ignoring me all week? I just wanted to talk to you. You know, like you do with Buster.

JAYLYNN: RK, I'm in the middle of a game here.

RK: Of course you are. Now all of a sudden, you want to spend time with Buster. Until you decide to talk to me, you're not getting the ball back.

 _RK tries to grab the ball out of Jaylynn's hands._

JAYLYNN: Let go, man.

RK: Talk to me.

JAYLYNN: Give me the ball.

RK: I want to be the new Buster so talk to me.

JAYLYNN: I said, give me the ball.

RK: Fine, keep it.

 _RK ends up pushing the ball into Jaylynn's stomach and she falls down on the ground again. This time, the fall causes her to flip over completely and land face first._

KG: Again? Oh well.

 _KG shrugs and continues to flip the burgers while whistling "Focus" by Ariana Grande._

JAYLYNN: Aw, son of a bitch!

BUSTER: Why does this whole thing look so familiar?

 _RK gives Buster an annoyed look as Sparky and Wade rush to the scene._

SPARKY: Buster, please tell me you didn't knock Jaylynn down again.

BUSTER: It wasn't me.

 _Sparky and Wade look at RK._

RK: I just wanted to talk to her.

WADE: Jaylynn, do you need an ice pack or something?

JAYLYNN: No, just leave me here to die. I want to go out on my own terms this time.

 _RK sighs in disappointment and leaves the court._

SCENE 16

The Jennings Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _RK is sitting on the couch on the phone._

RK: Yeah, police department? Listen, I just had a general question. Let's say I accidentally pushed down a ten-year-old girl and gave her a basketball injury. How many years would I get? No, I'm not an adult, I'm also ten years old. Hello? Operator, are you there? Directory assistance? SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!

 _Buster comes in through the front door._

BUSTER: RK, we need to talk.

RK: What are you doing here? Don't they have this place surrounded?

BUSTER: Who has this place surrounded?

RK: The feds, man. After what happened this afternoon, I know they're coming for me. Which is why I've decided to join the witness protection program.

BUSTER: But the witness protection program is for people who see crimes.

RK: I hit Jaylynn. I saw it with my own eyes. Starting tomorrow, I'll no longer be your friend. I'm going to be Edwin Schaefer of Cheyenne, Wyoming, regional sales coordinator.

BUSTER: RK, Jaylynn's not dead. In fact, that's what I wanted to talk about with you. What happened back there on the court?

RK: All Jaylynn and I do is screw around and hang out. That's what our friendship has always been. I don't get to talk to her like you do. I want conversations just like anyone else.

BUSTER: Oh my God, we're two peas in a pod! Just last week, no joke, I had the exact same problem. So you and Jaylynn don't talk at all?

RK: Well, we do talk every now and then. But the topic's usually about the Seahawks or rock music or the _Sports Illustrated_ girls. We never get to talk about the important stuff. Things that matter. Like politics and the weather and...swapping recipes, I don't know. All I know is, I want more, and I think I deserve more.

BUSTER: But don't you have Anna and Ashley for that kind of stuff?

RK: Of course I do. But I don't want to go down in history as the guy Jaylynn thought was too goofy to hold down a conversation. I want to talk about stuff with her. I want her to know I'm serious and about my goals. I want her to know that RK Jennings means business.

 _At that moment, RK gets a call._

RK: Hello?

ASHLEY: RK, are you busy?

RK: Mr. Schaefer is busy with other customers right now, please call back later.

 _RK hangs up and shrugs at Buster._

BUSTER: You know what? I think it's time we both talk to Jaylynn about how we feel.

RK: You're right. I'm tired of feeling second place, incomplete, a pathetic grease stain on the floor of humanity.

BUSTER: Oh, now I feel even worse.

SCENE 17

The Hernandez Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _Jaylynn has ice on her neck while lying on the couch._

JAYLYNN: Ow. This sucks! And I'm talking to myself.

 _Sparky walks in._

SPARKY: You holding up okay?

JAYLYNN: Nope. These Cheeseburger Saturdays are getting more and more dangerous.

SPARKY: I agree.

JAYLYNN: Sparky, what am I doing wrong? First, Buster's mad at me and pushes me down. Then, RK's mad at me and almost breaks my neck. What's next? Anja's mad at me so she cripples me? I'm a great friend to these people!

SPARKY: I agree with that too. You have a bunch of friends and you're great to all of them. You're great to Anja, the Masters, and Sarah. You're great to me, Wade, and your third guy friend.

JAYLYNN: I have four guy friends.

SPARKY: Nope, three. Come to the kitchen. I have to show you something.

JAYLYNN: Oh God. This hurts me more than it hurts you.

 _Jaylynn slowly walks to the kitchen and sees Sparky with a pack of Skittles and a pair of scissors._

JAYLYNN: What is this whole mess about?

SPARKY: Trust me, this is good for you. In my hand right now is the red pack of Skittles. You know, the normal Skittles. I cut open the pack like this, and I split them up.

 _Sparky pours out the Skittles onto a sheet of paper towel._

SPARKY: Now when you moved here to Seattle, you ended up getting four boys as your new friends. And you had to learn to spend time and understand all of them. Now with two boys, you decided to make it fair by splitting up what you did with them. You wanted to share your candy with Buster and RK, so Buster gets strawberry and grape. RK gets lemon and orange, and you get green apple.

JAYLYNN: Could you switch my flavor? I don't like green apple.

SPARKY: Nobody does, just understand the metaphor. You see, in theory, it was cool giving Buster some candy and RK some candy. They didn't mind. Until recently. Buster doesn't just want strawberry and grape anymore. RK doesn't just want lemon and orange anymore. They want all the flavors, even green apple.

JAYLYNN: But I thought our friendships were fine the way they were.

SPARKY: They were, but like these Skittles being split up, it's not going to cut it anymore. Buster gets the sensitive, deep, thoughtful Jaylynn. RK gets the wacky, fun-loving Jaylynn who likes the MLB Network.

JAYLYNN: But that's just how things are.

SPARKY: No, Jaylynn, it can't work like that. As their friend, you have to listen to what they want and at least try to hear them out. Buster wants to hang out with you too. RK wants to stay up all night and talk to you too. You defined the friendships a long time ago, but you can redefine them because you have the power to do it.

JAYLYNN: I didn't know being friends with someone had so many rules.

SPARKY: Not really rules, but let's face it, we're oddballs. Jaylynn, I know you don't like going out of your way to please people. It's just not who you are. But Buster and RK want more from you. You guys love each other, and they care about you enough that they can tell you they want more. You have a special place in their lives now.

JAYLYNN: You know what? You're right. They really do care about me.

SPARKY: And that's the best kind of feeling there is.

 _Beat._

JAYLYNN: You're going to eat those Skittles?

SPARKY: Jaylynn...

JAYLYNN: I learned my lesson, I'm hungry over here!

SCENE 18

The Hernandez Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _Jaylynn is on the couch playing with her hands when Buster and RK walk in._

BUSTER: Jaylynn, we have something to say to you. We're only going to say this once, so I hope you listen to us.

JAYLYNN: Go ahead.

RK: Mr. Edwin Schaefer, pleased to make your acquaintance.

BUSTER: RK, it's fine, you don't have to pretend anymore.

 _RK takes off his fake mustache and sunglasses._

RK: You know, I spent an hour coming up with a backstory for Edwin.

BUSTER: Look, Jaylynn, this whole talking versus doing split isn't going to work for us anymore. I want to make sure that I can call you up and just hang out without you blowing me off all the time.

RK: And I want to talk to you about anything. I have opinions and views on things, and I think it's a little offensive when I try to talk to you and all you can do is ignore me.

BUSTER: To make it simple, we want the whole Jaylynn, not half of Jaylynn.

JAYLYNN: Okay.

RK: Okay? What does that mean?

BUSTER: I think it means we won.

JAYLYNN: Look, Sparky explained the whole thing to me...through Skittles. And the truth is, I've been trying to ignore the problem thinking it would go away. But that's not fair to either of you. There's no reason why I shouldn't hang out with Buster, and there's no reason why I shouldn't talk to RK. Sometimes, I need to look at things from another person's eyes, not just my own.

RK: That's beautiful.

BUSTER: Yeah, I'm so emotional right now.

JAYLYNN: Bring it in, you big softies.

 _Jaylynn, Buster, and RK come together for a group hug._

JAYLYNN: You know what? Let's go out and grab something to eat, then maybe later we can go sit down somewhere and just talk.

BUSTER: Sounds good to me.

RK: Mr. Schaefer doesn't mind.

JAYLYNN: I think this is going to work out.

 _The trio leaves Jaylynn's house together._

RK: You know, this is great. I always just acted like the person I thought you saw me as.

BUSTER: Me too.

JAYLYNN: Well, from this moment, boys, you have nothing to worry about. By the way, who the hell is Edwin Schaefer?

RK: A friend of mine.

BUSTER: No, he's not.

RK: Hey...I'm _talking_ to Jaylynn here.

BUSTER: Oh, I see what you did there.

 _Fade to black._

 _("Two Dope Boyz (In a Cadillac)" by OutKast playing in the end credits)_

©2016 ANDERSON PRODUCTIONS

ROAD TO 100: 13 WEEKS AWAY


	2. Raging Buster Backstage Pass

_PRODUCTION/CULTURAL REFERENCES (written 7/19/16; 8/23/16; 8/27/16)_

-I'm just going to come right out and say it, this is one of my favorite episodes. I loved working on it, and it made me see just how special this kind of episode can be if you care about your characters enough. What surprised me was how little time it took me to write the script. After sitting on "How Five Idiots Spent Their Summer Vacation" for almost two weeks, I started working on this episode and in one day, I had more than half of it done. I finished it yesterday morning. While there was a built-in advantage from this being a cover episode, the pace at which I wrote this was on par with a season two script. The last time I remember finishing an episode this quickly was maybe in season one. I don't remember finishing "KG the Carnegie" this quickly, but the other two cover episodes were done relatively fast.

-Initially, I had no plans to do a cover episode in season five, much less this early since the last one came out six months ago. Since season four was shorter than I wanted it to be, and the 100th episode has to be in November, I needed to make up the difference with more episodes this season. My goal is still for season five to pass the 25-episode mark, by the way. This meant starting the season a month earlier than usual.

-I knew the season premiere had to be "How Five Idiots Spent Their Summer Vacation," but I needed another episode to follow it. I had plenty of ideas, but I just didn't know which one would be the second episode of the season. Then I hit upon the idea of another cover episode. "Raging Cory" is one of my favorite _Boy Meets World_ episodes, and I felt like the story was simple enough and entertaining enough to put a _Thank You, Heavenly_ spin on it. Another thing I liked about "Raging Cory" was its heart, and that underlying sweetness made it perfect for this show.

-In this cover, Buster plays Cory, RK plays Eric, and Jaylynn plays Cory and Eric's father Alan. In smaller roles, Sparky plays Cory and Eric's mother Amy, Anna plays Topanga, and Anja plays Mr. Feeny. The original episode saw Cory become envious of the relationship Eric had with Alan, because they constantly hung out and did fun things together while he only talked to Alan. During a skydiving trip, Alan reveals that he loves talking to Cory and he considers it a special part of their relationship. Eric starts questioning how deep his relationship with Alan is and soon realizes he wants what Cory has. The actions and motivations of each character made sense, and Alan never came off as the bad guy because he just ended up relating to each boy in different ways. If you have the chance, watch the episode.

-Originally, Wade was supposed to be in Alan's role. It stemmed from an episode I planned for season four but never finished called "Dumb's the Word." In it, Buster tries to improve his friendship with Wade by becoming more of an intellectual, but it fails and he starts realizing that he's not close with Wade at all. However, I realized it wouldn't make a lot of sense on RK's end because him and Wade are best friends, and have always had a complete friendship. Because Jaylynn is not particularly close with either Buster or RK, she was the perfect choice to play Alan.

-Had Wade been in Alan's role, the subplot would have been different. I'm not going to spoil the original idea because I'm using it in a couple episodes.

-One thing I realized while writing this episode is that _Thank You, Heavenly_ has a lot of content in it. I really had to stretch for content in the beginning because the original episode starts with Cory watching Eric and Alan playing basketball. This was also the inspiration for Cheeseburger Saturday, since I needed to find a way to get all five kids in the same place at the same time so I could replicate the original scene. I also wanted to build up to Buster pushing Jaylynn down, because it was a dramatic moment and the conflict needed time to grow. Then, as I was finishing the episode, it became a case of the script possibly being too long. I don't mind it too much since I'm not doing this professionally and I'm just imitating what a usual script for this kind of show looks like, but it's definitely something I noticed for the very first time. Five seasons in and I'm just now figuring this out.

-This is definitely my favorite cover episode right now. I don't like doing this concept too much because it's completely out of choice and you really have to understand the show and episode you're covering before you do it, but I really feel good about doing more in the future and chances are, another one could be part of this season. I've been interested in doing a _Thank You, Heavenly_ version of "Homer's Enemy" for a while, but I imagine that would be pretty challenging because _The Simpsons_ is in the same genre as this show. I stick to sitcoms primarily because they are really easy to deal with and I'm almost always able to find a story I really like and improve upon the original one.

-"Raging Cory" was, coincidentally, part of _Boy Meets World_ 's fifth season.

-The _Boy Meets World_ style opening was something I just decided to add when I started writing the episode. It helps make the episode feel more like a homage and a break from the usual format.

-Halley and Sparky make a reference to "How Five Idiots Spent Their Summer Vacation" during the double date.

-The other word on RK's apron that came off was "Out," creating an allusion to oral sex.

-Buster's bowling score (89) is the number of this episode.

-Sparky and Jaylynn both reference "It's the Holidays, Dammit!" where Buster prevented Jaylynn from committing suicide.

-From the basketball game onwards, everything is replicated from the original episode. The scene where Anja confronts Jaylynn is a parody of Mr. Feeny confronting Alan, for example.

-When talking to Anna, Buster references the _Arthur_ episode "Arthur's Big Hit."

-The original ending was going to be more of a homage to "Raging Cory," where RK ends up impressing Buster and Jaylynn with his advice when they sit down to talk. However, the episode was getting pretty long so I changed plans.

-Time for more _Thank You, Heavenly_ facts, in honor of the incoming 100th episode.

 _100 THINGS YOU MAY OR MAY NOT KNOW ABOUT THANK YOU, HEAVENLY (PART TWO)_

1\. When I first started the show, I didn't really consider the RK/Wade friendship. I started realizing their chemistry and potential to be best friends in season two, and the rest is history.

2\. I like to write an appropriate number of episodes for each main character every season. What I mean is that I want all members of the group to get the spotlight multiple times. If Buster has yet to have an episode in a while, I focus on him. I also like to write episodes based on the three main friendships of the show: Sparky/Buster, RK/Wade, and Jaylynn/Anja.

3\. I toned down certain things on the show in order to make the kids feel more like kids: RK's crush on Buster, Jaylynn smoking weed with KG, the adult-sounding dialogue. I try to find a balance between making the kids mature and keeping them childlike.

4\. The four boys were all created from certain aspects of my personality: Sparky is mild-mannered and levelheaded for the most part, Buster is fun-loving and sensitive, RK is quirky and sarcastic, and Wade is intelligent and deadpan. Jaylynn's character takes from RK and Wade to an extent but a lot of her traits have never come from me.

5\. I reference a lot of things in the series but in the earlier episodes, they were more in your face and at times, ripped off completely from other shows. Nowadays, I keep them more in the background.

6\. The original plan when I first created the series was to include a musical montage in every episode, but then it became harder for the stories to accommodate them so I stopped using them all the time.

7\. The cutaways were taken from _Family Guy_ and used the same formula as them, featuring random pop-culture references. However, I decided to keep them strictly character-based and in some episodes, not use them at all in order to separate the show from _Family Guy_.

8\. Many of the show's episodes are inspired by events that took place when I was in elementary school and junior high (and high school, to an extent), as well as episodes of my favorite shows.

9\. The music used in the series comes from hip hop, rock, pop, and R&B primarily. I feel like music is an inspiration for certain scenes and helps me stay focused when I write sometimes.

10\. Around season one, I was considering making Sanna RK's love interest. I was even going to do an episode where Sanna ends up striking back against his harassment and he falls for her. That was scrapped. I later strongly considered making Ashley RK's love interest, but after Anna's introduction, plans changed and I haven't looked back.


End file.
